The Soldier of Zero
by Imaginationburstingout
Summary: Michael Fujiwara;a prodigy that surprisingly joined the military instead of doing something else like becoming a successful business man, a skillful lawyer heck even be a famous chef. Transported in a world of Halkeginia with nothing but the video game logic of Battlefield 4.
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION READ FIRST BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY!**

 **This story will only be consisted of five chapters and these chapters based on the major turning points in the first season of The Familiar of Zero; these include:**

 **-Obligatory Guiche Fight (It's a staple in FoZ fanfics)**

 **-Saving Siesta from Count Mott**

 **-Fouquet's Arrival**

 **-The Trip to Albion**

 **-The Discovery of the WW2 aircraft**

 **-Reconquista's Declaration of War to Tristain**

 **I am only writing these episodes due to my extreme laziness to write longer chapters, with this I can at least get a 'complete' on my list of in-complete stories; and this is also to practice extending my inspiration instead of losing interest on day seven. I'll change some of the things in FoZ like the 'Staff of Destruction' and the WW2 aircraft. So without further ado enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **THIS IS NOT A GAME ANYMORE!**

* * *

Michael Fujiwara was a very patient man, put him in a Call of Duty lobby full of squeakers and he wouldn't even budge from their horrible and utterly disgusting use of "color full language". After all he's at the ripe age of 18 and being close to 20 would indicated that he is supposed to be mature, after graduating early from college due to him being hailed as a prodigy most would expect him to open up his own business and join the dangerous game of Commerce or he could have become a successful chef if his skill when making his colleagues 'foodgasm' was any indication to go by or he could have been a skillful lawyer capable to poke holes in a liar's testimony due to his quick wits and amazing photographic memory.

Instead he joined the most expecting job for someone of his stature; he joined the military. His dad made him join at a considerably appropriate age and since then he's been nothing short of amazing, at the age of 18 he managed to grab multiple medal of honors due to his amazing heroics and even earing him a rank of Sergeant. He's well known due to his ability to take on missions with seemingly impossible odds stacked up against him and for some unknown reason (plot armor) he always seems to come back alive with a gunshot wound here of a knife slash there.

He was rarely ever given the call of duty so some would think that he spends that time training, some would believe he's spending it with his loved ones or possibly even finding a girlfriend.

But nope! He spent that time playing his favorite video game; Battlefield 4!

"Familiar! You're going to apologize to him!" Louise said as she held his hand and tried to drag him towards Vestri Court.

Keyword 'tried'

Everything was still shocking to poor Michael; he was just playing Battlefield 4 three days ago when all of a sudden the power in his house got cut and if that wasn't enough Fate decided to show its ugly face by bringing up a portal that leads to another world, this brought Michael into the world of Halkeginia and becoming a Familiar to the one and only Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere. This of course brought upset to the Valliere because in the span of three days all she complained about was how she got a commoner and wished it was someone stronger, aside from her angry ramblings she also told him that he's in a different world and that Earth was non-existent. At first Michael didn't believe her at first but one look at the night sky told him otherwise.

At least not all was lost for our protagonist, for in the midst of his transportation from Earth to Halkeginia he had somehow transformed into his Support Class from the game, at first he was relieved that he had some sort of memento that reminded him of where he truly belongs even though it's a weapon. On his attire he held his favorite LMG the M60-E4 with a 4X scope and a bipod attached below it, his sidearm is a .44 magnum revolver that has a compensator and a red dot sight in place of his normal iron sight, his gadgets are the ammo box and the 25mm airburst grenade.

"Why should I apologize? The guy clearly deserved it as he was practically cheating in broad daylight," he reasoned.

"It doesn't matter! Accepting a duel from him can only lead to your end, you're a commoner and he's a mage. The odds are not in your favor!" the pink haired girl countered.

This irritated Michael, this entire commotion happened all because of a certain playboy tried to juggle between two girls, he knew this because he him flirting with a younger girl in the middle of the night when he decided to do his 'master's' laundry. He knew he was going to get caught sooner or later, all he did was accelerate the inevitable, had it have been only him in trouble he would have no problems getting slapped or even get the shit beat out of him as he endured harsher tortures, but this boy, Guiche, saw fit to include the innocent maid, Siesta, with his problems even so far as to slap the lady this is where is patience snapped, he quickly grabbed his wrist and twisted it to an odd angle that hurt for Guiche.

Seeing this as a sign of aggression Guiche used it to challenge him to a duel which he happily accepted he did this because he couldn't bear someone get hurt when it's not even their fault and to experiment something.

Having enough of the whole 'Nobles are better than commoners' bullshit he powerwalked toward the designated area of duel leaving his master behind. A crowd gathered at the area all eager to see Michael's shit get beaten out of him. The crowd parted when said man finally arrived and closed when he got in the center of the crowd made ring.

"I commend you coming, I thought you would have run away the moment I left your sight," Guiche said.

"Who would run away from you? Your entire face just screams 'I make use of my family name because without it I'd be nothing'" Michael responded non-chalantly.

This aggravated Guiche but before he even managed to reply to his comment Louise squeezed through the crowd and confronted him. "Guiche, stop this nonsense you know that duels is forbidden in the campus!"

"I know, Duels against other Nobles, and he's not a noble is he?" he reasoned.

"But I digress; I'll forgive you if both of you kneel down and apologize,"

This was crossing the line for Michael, cheating on women is one thing, hurting someone even though it's not their fault is another but apologizing to him was finally crossing the line and moving a few more meters. Michael looked at her and he noticed that she was actually contemplating in doing it. He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Have a little faith would ya?" he said.

This didn't seem to move Louise as she was about to make a rebuttal Michael's visage changed, "I'm ordering you to stand down Louise,"

This made the pinkette flinch. Gone were the cheerful blue eyes that he had and their place were icy cold ones, he released a thick aura that told Louise to follow what he said or else she would face punishment. It reminded her of her mother.

"Tch, shame I don't appreciate killing your familiar Louise but he left me no choice,"

Guiche waved his rose-wand letting a petal fall from the ground the area where the petal landed gave bright glow before several brass golems appeared from the ground, this surprised Michael as it was his first time seeing magic for the first time.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself, my runic name is Guiche the Brass and these golems will be your opponent," he said with bravado.

Michael looked at the construct and noticed that it was just a moving piece of armor, he grinned menacingly. Guiche waved his wand and all golems attacked all at once the crowd cheered all rooting for the Noble. Everyone in the crowd thought Michael's thoughts were nothing but fearful thoughts.

' _Good thing it's thick enough, wouldn't want any stray bullets,'_ he thought.

Cheers suddenly turned into panic when the sound of thunder roared in the courtyard. Then just at the sound suddenly appeared it disappeared, the students stared at the arena with shocked eyes; well for the one behind Michael, the students behind Guiche had a look of confusion and wondered why the golems stopped moving. Guiche's bravado crumbled when he noticed all of his golems fell backwards with multiple holes in its chests and head, he never had time to look at his opponent when all he saw was an arm wrapping around his neck.

This all happened in a span of six seconds, as the golems fell to the ground Michael crossed the distance between them in a matter of seconds and fortunately due to his opponent's shock look he managed to get tight headlock, Guiche tried to struggle only to notice the grip on his neck become tighter.

"Fun fact kids! Did you know that steel, the strongest metal is actually weaker than our bones and takes more than 4,000 newtons to break a bone," he shouted to the shocked audience.

"Another fun fact, did you know that a fit human being is capable of exerting a force of 10,000 newtons if concentrated in a single area," this made the crowd murmur in worry, but clearly some hasn't caught on his implications.

Michael half whispered, half shouted to Guiche's ear, "I wonder what would happen if I exert the same amount of force on Guiche's neck?"

This brought fear in Guiche's eyes as he started to tremble and unsurprisingly wetting his pants. "I-I-I surrender! P-p-p-please don't kill me!" he said as tears started to fall from his eyes.

The atmosphere was tense; everyone thought this was just going to be another commoner getting beaten. They did not expect the opposite, for the next few seconds no one spoke a single word until a brave soul stepped forward.

"Fami- Michael, let him go," Louise said.

Without any hesitation Michael release his hold in Guiche and the blonde fop fell to his knees and started sobbing. Not as single word was said as Michael left Vestri Court with Louise following him behind. After walking a fair distance away he stopped.

"Louise is it alright if we stop for a second?" he asked.

Louise flinched at the mention of her name and her only response was a meek nod. Michael smiled, he lifted his M60-E4 and proceeded to reload it, this entranced Louise as she stared at the smooth movement of Michael reloading his weapon, he threw the half empty box on the grass. To his and Louise's surprise the box disappeared by dissipating like it was dust. After this he pulled out a small bag with a logo of three bullets aligned side by side with a circle as a border.

"How is this supposed to be an ammo crate?" he murmured.

"What?" Louise asked.

"Nothing, 'Here's you ammo' I guess," he said while saying the Support's line non-chalantly.

He tossed the small bad towards the ground which suddenly inflated like a balloon shaped ammo crate before landing on the ground with a solid thud. This confused Michael, he approached the ammo crate and touched it, surely enough it's solid. Michael suddenly felt an additional weight on his body, opening the pocket where he kept the magazine that he is currently using a new magazine rested on his pocket. Michael stared at the clip his confusion slowly turned into a grin.

"Oh hell yeah,"

* * *

 **I hope you like this story, for those who are confused I transported Michael to Halkeginia with the game logics of Battlefield 4, some of these mechanics include: being healed by the medic box without touching it and replenishing ammo without touching it.**

 **That's all I have to say**

 **Peace~**


	2. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION READ FIRST BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY!**

 **This story will only be consisted of six chapters and these chapters based on the major turning points in the first season of The Familiar of Zero; these include:**

 **-Obligatory Guiche Fight (It's a staple in FoZ fanfics)**

 **-Saving Siesta from Count Mott**

 **-Fouquet's Arrival**

 **-The Trip to Albion**

 **-The Discovery of the WW2 aircraft**

 **-Reconquista's Declaration of War to Tristain**

 **I am only writing these episodes due to my extreme laziness to write longer chapters, with this I can at least get a 'complete' on my list of in-complete stories; and this is also to practice extending my inspiration instead of losing interest on day seven. I'll change some of the things in FoZ like the 'Staff of Destruction' and the WW2 aircraft. So without further ado enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Siesta Doesn't Belong To Anyone!**

* * *

Michael sighed as he cleaned Louise's laundry, he's been kicked out of the room again for the simplest reason of giving something back to Kirche Anhalt von Zerbst, Louise assumed that he's fallen for her womanly woes when in fact he wasn't, that type of seduction didn't even faze, this is probably due to the fact that he was personally trained by an ex-soldier that was also a bombshell.

"Louise need to calm down… it's not like I'm going to do her the moment I saw her," he grumbled.

"Kicked out by your master again Sir Michael?"

Michael turned around to see a woman dressed in the school's maid uniform, it had a skirt that reached all the way down to her ankles, an apron that was wrapped around her waist with a neat bow tie behind, the apron extended to her shoulders with frills at the end to add some 'fancy' into it, on her chest there was an orange cloth attached by a blue button, finally for her head she wore the standard maid cap(?).

"Siesta, What are you doing still up?" he asked.

"I'm not that tired yet and besides I kind of overheard you and Madame Louise arguing-Not like I was curious or anything!" Siesta replied.

"Haha… its fine, we kind of had a small disagreement,"

"Really oh do tell," Siesta asked.

"It's nothing big actually, I was just giving something back to Kirche because she dropped it in the middle of the hallway, Louise thought I was actually hitting on her… can you believe that?"

"Y-you were hitting on another Noble?!" Siesta asked with shock in her eyes.

Michael looked at her and understood what she was thinking, "It's nothing like you think, 'hitting' in my slang usually means flirting but it could also mean to cause harm. It depends on how the tone of your voice sounds,"

Siesta gave an 'oh' as Michael looked back to the laundry and continued to do his chore despite it not being his.

"A-are you hungry? the maids of this campus had just started eating," Siesta offered.

"Are you sure? I don't mean to intrude," Michael asked.

"No its fine really, some of us don't even eat a lot,"

"If you say so just let me finish this then both of us can go,"

Siesta gave a nod of approval before kneeling down and helped Michael finish his chore. Once they were done both of them walked back to the place where the servants of the campus ate. It was a big area, while not as big as the mess hall back in camp, it was sufficiently big enough to house all of the servants and still have space. Michael and Siesta approached the table where he assumed the head chef sat, his assumption proved correct the large burly man approached them.

"Our Thunder, I'm glad that I could finally meet you!" he proclaimed

"I'm sorry, Our Thunder?" Michael asked as he had a look of confusion.

"The way you defeated that snobbish Noble right? You called in the might of the thunder! That's why we call you Our Thunder! You use its power to defend us commoners!"

"Oh! You mean my M60?"

"You can call it whatever you want, but aside from that what do I honor the visit?" Marteau asked.

Siesta chose this perfect time to join in on the conversation, "He came here to eat as he hasn't eaten starting from lunch,"

Marteau heartily laughed and gave a bowl for Michael and Siesta; Michael went to the pot and noticed the dinner was chicken stew. Michael hummed and looked to the side and saw multiple ingredients that haven't been used. Looking back at the pot he took his share and moved to the table next to the head chef with Siesta in tow.

"Still we are very happy that you defended Siesta, poor girl always get herself into trouble one way or another were surprised why she hasn't been kicked out yet," Marteau said before laughing out loud.

"It was nothing really, besides she wasn't the one at fault I was, I was going to let Guiche hit me over and over and I wouldn't care but he just had to put Siesta in the picture,"

Marteau nodded and acknowledgement, "Hmm you are very selfless, I LOVE IT!"

This creeped Michael as he tried to scooch slightly further away from the head chef.

Tried

He was grab by the man's strong hand and forced to turn towards him, his skin crawled as he saw him pucker his lips and proceeded to go near him while saying "Kiss me!"

Before both lips touched, Michael placed his left hand in between and pushed despite the head chef trying so hard, "Don't mess me with that gay shit!"

"Okay Chef Marteau let him go, he still has to go back to Madame Louise," Siesta said while holding a hand on her mouth failing at trying to stop her giggling.

Fortunately the chef listened and let Michael finish his stew. After that Michael thanks the chef and the kitchen staff for their hard work and promise to cook them some of his hometown food. Preferably a double cheese burger, this got some varied reactions from some thanking him to others humbly declining and some curious as they heard the foreign food.

"Alright Siesta, take you knight in shining armor and guide him back to Madame Louise's quarters!" Marteau shouted as the head towards the door.

This garnered some wolf howls from the males and some soft sighs from some of the maids, this of was not missed by the ears of Siesta if her tomato face has anything to say about it, this brought a spark In Michael's eye as he turned to face Siesta and used his hand to make her look into his eyes. Her face reddened even more as Michael spoke.

"I wouldn't mind being you knight in shining armor," he half whispered and half spoke.

This was heard by the whole room and now the place sounded like a fish market as both females and males in the room started cheering as Michael's lips neared Siesta's. Fortunately or unfortunately Siesta managed to gather some form of sense.

"W-w-w-we should g-g-get going Madame L-L-Louise is waiting for you! She squeaked.

Siesta grabbed Michael's hand and bolted towards the door while trying her best to block the noise of the servant's mess hall. While Siesta was focused on leaving the room Michael chuckled as he was dragged out of the room.

"You really shouldn't be joining their nonsense Michael," Siesta said after finally getting her bearings together.

"What do you mean? I was serious when I said that,"

Hearing this brought a flush of red on Siesta's cheeks, she tried to form words but nothing came out, her thought process grinded into a halt when Michael sudden spoke.

"Well if you're going to reject my feelings it's fine, I just want you to know that it was a fun night Siesta, I hope we can talk like this again tomorrow," he said before smiling and turned to walk away.

"…wait,"

A hand grabbed Michael, looking behind him he saw Siesta look at her with confused eyes, "Just like that? Y-you would drop your feelings for me?"

Michael shrugged, "Unlike some men and women who grovel when their beloved leave them I tend to leave it all in the past, such feelings will only distract me and I hope despite this we can still be friends, my mother always told me to live a happy life no matter how bad things may be. I always clung to those words whenever I feel down and they always cheer me back up,"

"But I hope this doesn't stop us from being best friends right?"

"O-of course! I'd be glad to stay as your best friend," Siesta said before garnering her own pure smile.

"Well it's getting pretty late, and I don't want you to wake up tired. Let's talk again tomorrow alright?"

Siesta's smile lowered for a second but then returned, due to the fact that it was night, Michael didn't notice the change. "Y-yes, we'll talk again tomorrow,"

Both of them waved goodbye while one walked away and the other stood in the same spot, when Michael finally left Siesta's view a tears slid down her cheeks.

* * *

The kitchen of the academy was as always busy, servants and maids alike work like clockwork doing their best to server the nobles in said academy, dinner had already begun and while it was not as hectic as lunch period it could still tire some of the newer maids and servants in service.

The door for the kitchen opened to reveal Michael, he weaved through the maids and servants looking for a specific person, he spotted said person in the main kitchen where food was being cooked and prepped, he was barking orders telling that they need to pay attention of the stew that's being brewed carefully or lightly scolding a new chef about the mistake he or she did for the dish. Despite Marteau being so busy he managed to spot Michael, leaning to his sous chef to take the reins for a while. After getting an affirmative from the sous chef he approached Michael.

"Our Thunder! Don't you think you're a little early to be eating with us, as you can see were still serving the servants," Marteau said half shouting so that Michael could hear him.

"Chef Marteau is it alright for us to talk for a second?" Michael asked.

Marteau nodded and gestured Michael to follow him, Marteau lead Michael to his office, "Sit down Michael,"

Accepting his offer while Marteau sat on the other chair that's facing Michael, "What did you want to talk about Our Thunder?"

"I was wondering where Siesta is, I haven't seen her the whole day,"

Marteau's expression became troubled, "You didn't know?"

"Didn't know what Chef Marteau?

"Siesta's not working her anymore; she was hired as a mistress for Count Mott,"

"What do you mean?"

"Count Mott visited the academy three days ago, he probably saw Siesta and told the headmaster that he wanted her and he just agreed, but it's not like the headmaster can do anything considering he's the messenger of the Palace. Tsk typical Nobles using their name to get what they want," Marteau explained

"Where,"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Where does he live?" Michael asked with a calm face but beneath that was a boiling rage that's being kept suppressed through extreme willpower.

"Uh, just follow the road leaving the school; from there you follow the road that leads to the east,"

"Thanks," was all Michael said and stood up and head for the door, before he could leave Marteau's office the head chef asked what he was going to do, "Just keep the stew warm. I'll be back,"

* * *

Michael stared at the Mansion of the Count from a distance, night has already fallen and the moon was already at its peak, his face was stone cold and his were the same but heated by a fiery determination. The guards in the front were clearly tired if the bags under their eyes can attest to that. He hugged the outer wall of the estate and creeped towards the guards.

"And then I said 'now that's a katana," Guard one said.

Guard two sighed tiredly, "You told me that story over and over again and besides what the hell is a 'katana'?"

Guard one shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know actually,"

Before anymore conversations continued Michael leaped towards them and performed a clothesline on Guard one, Guard two was caught off guard but readied his spear and charged, Michael dodged the spear just in time for him to get up close and personal with Guard two, he grabbed his head and brought it down to his already rising knee, the audible crack of a broken nose was heard as the guard fell back with his conscious fading out. Turing around he saw Guard one still trying to speak but all he got was choking, Michael raised his boot and brought it down knocking the other guard unconscious.

He went deeper in the estate and hid in the shadows again as he heard voices, taking a peek he spotted two guards patrolling the front door with what looks like a canine with demonic wings. Knowing that they won't leave their spot he whistled loudly for the patrol to hear them.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah… keep quiet,"

Michael waited for a few seconds as the armored footsteps suddenly became louder, when he finally saw the arm of one of the guards he attacked.

Grabbing the guard four's arm he did an over the back throw which made the guard land in the ground hard, he didn't give the other guard some respite, from his crouched form he thrusted his palm towards guard three's chin, shutting him up, he whipped out his knife and stabbed the dog in the neck just as it was about to lunge at him, from behind him he sensed guard three recovering from his throw, he raised his boot and brought it down knocking guard three out for good, after that he did a backwards kick to guard for knocking the air out of him despite him wearing armor. This lasted in the span of five seconds.

After defeating the patrol he in the mansion, it was big with pillars which he used to hide his form. He looked at the balcony of the room and noticed that no one was there. He suddenly had a bad feeling. His instinct proved to be correct when he suddenly felt a presence from behind him. He dodged just in time. His previous cover was pattered with multiple icicles.

"Well, that's a surprise; you managed to avoid my attack."

Turning to the owner of the voice he spotted what he could describe as Count Mott, "Are you Count Mott?" he asked.

"The one and only," he said, he was a plump fellow with a moustache, his neck was covered with frills, he wore a red long sleeve cloth that ended with frills on his wrists his pants were blue with stripes, if Michael didn't know any better Mott looked like a clown.

"While passing through my guards is nothing impressive I would like to ask what is the reason behind this little invasion of yours?"

"I'm here, because a little birdie told me that your hold Siesta without her consent,"

"Without her consent you say? She's a commoner I don't need her consent then let me ask you this who are you?"

"Sergeant Michael Takumi,"

"Well 'Sergeant' I'll merciful since you have some sort of rank, but let me tell you this. Siesta belongs to me as I have already hired her to be her mistress,"

Rage enveloped Michael's face, "Bullshit, you say that because you're only going to use her for your sex deprived life, Siesta has a life ahead of her, a family to look after and like hell I'm going to make you waste her like in this shithole of a mansion,"

This seemed to aggravate Mott, "I see, if you are beyond reason then I would assume this is an attack on my estate, thus I have to kill you,"

Michael's eye finally turned cold, "Bring it on punk!"

Mott waved his wand and a surge of water sprang from a vase that held water and crashed on Michael's chest sending him to the wall.

"My runic name is Mott 'the Wave', I am a triangle class mage, if you think you have any chance defeating me commoner then you must be over your head coming here,"

"I don't give a damn about you name. If you can bleed then I can kill you," Michael said.

Michael whipped out his .44 revolver and pulled the trigger, the crack of the gun echoed throughout the estate, Mott conjured a wall of ice blocking the bullet, but it was not without consequence as a massive crack formed from the wall.

"If you think you can kill me with a simple flintlock then I'm afraid you are sadly mistaken," Mott said collapsing his wall only to hear another loud crack and feel something whiz past his ear and hit the wall behind him.

He looked at Michael with surprise in his face as looked at the barrel of the gun, "This isn't some stupid flintlock,"

Michael pulled the trigger once again, the bullet flew and hit Mott's left shoulder.

"AAAARGHH"

Mott flicked his wand and the water he used as a wall rose in the air and suddenly became sharp icicles, he willed them to attack Michael. Michael dodged all of them but one managed to scrape his side. Mott flicked his wand again; the icicles that were launched stopped, turned around and started homing on Michael.

Michael sprinted towards a pillar and used it as cover, the barrage ended and Michael used this moment to go out of his cover and shoot Mott only to miss again by an inch, he clicked his tongue.

Pain flared in Michael's left shoulder as he noticed an icicle wedged in his shoulder, Mott grinned and continued his attack by willing the water he acquired from another vase to smash into Michael again making him hit the wall.

"Give up now and I'll probably be quick with your death,"

Mott conjured icicles and launched them in the prone Michael, Michael for his part managed to dodge the icicles just in time by rolling to the side, he crouched in one knee and pulled the trigger managing to blow Mott's ear off.

Mott scream reverberated in the mansion as he used his free hand to cover his ear and the other willed another wave of water to smash into Michael again. Michael dodged this time letting the water splash behind him; he took cover behind one of the pillars just in time as another hail of icicles peppered his positions. He closed his eyes and chanted a verse.

"Aim with the hand,"

He opened the cartridge of the revolver only to fine one more bullet.

"Shoot with a mind,"

He jumped horizontally from his position as he aimed his weapon.

"Kill with a heart like arctic ice,"

He pulled the trigger.

The bullet flew true and hit Mott's hand, the same hand he used to hold the wand. Pain flared in Mott's hand as he looked at the new hole in his hand as he let his wand go. Michael used this moment to sprint towards Mott.

He first kneed him to his stomach bringing him to his knees, he grabbed him using the back of his cloth he then pushed him to the wall, Mott grunted in pain as he stared at Michael's cold eyes.

"Where's Siesta,"

"Why should tell you!" Mott retorted.

Michael punched him in the nose, breaking it. Mott fell to the ground unceremoniously to the ground; Michael grabbed him again and asked the same question. When Mott wouldn't answer he pulled his fist back ready to cave his face with the next punch.

"MICHAEL!"

The punch stopped just inches from his face, Michael looked back to see Siesta. He let go of Mott letting him fall down to his knees, he approached Siesta and was about to say how worried he was but was cut when he received a slap from her.

Michael looked at Siesta to see her crying, "You didn't have to come here!"

Michael smiled, "Well that won't do, I am you knight remember?"

Siesta hugged him while muttering 'stupid' over and over again.

"I will report this to the Palace, you better be ready when they call i-"

Mott was never able to finish his sentence when a serrated knife buried the wall next to him.

Fear enveloped the Count as he looked at the cold eyes of Michael, while Michael for his part hugged Siesta with one arm and his other extended. "Just try it, I'll kill them as well, Siesta belongs to no one but me,"

* * *

After Michael took his knife back, he and Siesta walked back to the academy only to see a peeved Louise in the front gate, "Michael where have you been?!"

"I just saved a princess, got a problem with that?"

"How dare you attack the Count's estate?! You know he could send the entire Palace on us!,"

"So? Let them come I'll kill them all if they want,"

That was all the Michael said before going to the servants and maids kitchen, once he opened the door the whole kitchen had faces of shock upon seeing Siesta.

"Marteau, where's the stew me and Siesta are hungry!"

* * *

 **WOW 3.5K WORDS! This has to be longest chapter I was written, and I'm proud of it! Now I'm going to respond to some comments**

 **humancreeper & Blue Zenith: Unfortunately it won't. I'm aiming for the genre of "My technology is superior than yours" but that doesn't mean I'll put some funny moments.**

 **UndeadLord 22: Why bullets when he can use his 25mm grenade airburst?**

 **In any case I hope you guys enjoyed this fic as I sure as hell have, I hope the fight scene is something acceptable, funny thing is i had to act most of the fight scenes in order for me to describe them XD.**

 **Peace~**


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION READ FIRST BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY!**

 **This story will only be consisted of six chapters and these chapters based on the major turning points in the first season of The Familiar of Zero; these include:**

 **-Obligatory Guiche Fight (It's a staple in FoZ fanfics)**

 **-Saving Siesta from Count Mott**

 **-Fouquet's Arrival**

 **-The Trip to Albion**

 **-The Discovery of the WW2 aircraft**

 **-Reconquista's Declaration of War to Tristain**

 **I am only writing these episodes due to my extreme laziness to write longer chapters, with this I can at least get a 'complete' on my list of in-complete stories; and this is also to practice extending my inspiration instead of losing interest on day seven. I'll change some of the things in FoZ like the 'Staff of Destruction' and the WW2 aircraft. So without further ado enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Surprise! It's not a rocket launcher!**

* * *

Louise paced in circles in the waiting area of the performers, today was the exhibition of the familiars; a very respected time of the school year where the new second years show off the wonderful familiars that they summoned during the summoning ritual. As for why Louise is pacing around is because her familiar has yet to arrive, and it wasn't long until her turn comes up.

" _Where in Brimir is he? Could he have left me? I swear if he left me…"_ She thought.

"Louise?"

Snapping her head, the mentioned familiar was standing on the entrance of the waiting room holding two baskets of empty bottles, while she was relieved that her familiar didn't leave her behind the shit eating grin on his face made her pissed.

"Familiar! Where have you been?" she asked.

"Ah were back to the name game again eh?"

"Don't speak to me like that Familiar! Now answer my question, where have you been?"

Michael chose this perfect moment to stay perfectly quiet using his height advantage he looked forward completely disregarding Louise. He continued to ignore her as he approached Guiche.

"FAMILIAR!"

"Hello Guiche how was your performance?"

The blonde turned around and with a smile he replied, "It went wonderful just as I expected. Verdandi manage to find some beautiful diamonds under the school!"

"Damn that's one hell of loot! You mind if you give some of that share to me?" Michael whispered as he leaned closer to his ears.

Guiche's mouth turned into a sly grin, "That depends, how much of those instant paintings are you going to give me?"

After the duel they both had, both Michael and Guiche became almost practically inseparable and they both seem to have an unusual partnership, this partnership works like this; Michael takes pictures of the girls in the bathroom without anyone realizing he was there thanks to his Navy Seal training, how he got these picture is due to the fact that somehow his grandad's old camera managed to join him in the journey to Halkeginia. He gives these photo's to Guiche and in exchange Guiche would give him gems and other stones that can be used to turn into jewelry, Michael then takes these stones to the market where they're reshaped into beautiful accessories which is then sold to the public with Michael getting 60% of the profit. Is it a bad business? No! After all what the girls don't know won't hurt them!

"Eight pictures per diamond, and I can take a specific girl if you want… call it an added bonus,"

"Deal!" Guiche said.

The two shook hands with a sly grin on both faces, in their minds one was having a dream of being rich and another was of naked girls.

"Michael!"

Turning around Michael spotted Louise practically beet red from anger, "Yeah Louise?"

Louise breathed in and out slowly trying to calm the rising rage from inside her. After calming down she glared up to Michael and repeated her question, to which Michael responded with him gathering the final props for the act.

"You mean those empty bottles?" Louise said while pointing at said items.

Michael nodded, "You don't have to worry about me, worry about yourself have you memorized what you're to say in the stage?"

"Yes,"

"Louise Francoise Le Blanc De Le Valliere, please come to the stage!"

Louise swallowed the lump of saliva stuck in her throat and proceeded to walk outside to the stage. Upon stepping on the stage with Michael alongside her she chanced a peek to the crowd and to her displeasure the princess was there with an encouraging smile on her face

" _That smile is wasted on me Ann,"_ She thought as she reached the center of the stage and stood straight with Michael on her left side.

Swallowing another gulp she finally opened her mouth to say the opening presentation, "Your Highness, teachers and fellow students. My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere and today I will be showing you the amazing capabilities of my familiar; Michael Fu-Fu-Fuji,"

Try as she might Michael's full name was hard to pronounce and the ironic thing was that it wasn't as complicated as her name is. As she tried over and over to try and pronounce her name the crowd started to giggle and these weren't missed by Michael. He placed his hand on Louise's shoulder; she looked up with eyes that looked like that of a kicked puppy.

"Good job Lou, I'll take it from here," Michael said while garnering his signature smile.

The 'silent' laughter from the crowd slightly quieted down and some even stopped laughing in fear of what Michael would do them considering he defeated Guiche. Michael kept his mouth shut as his eyes suddenly turned cold. He sweeps his eyes across the crowd with each one silencing. When none were making noise he finally spoke.

"Now that I have all of your attention, allow me to properly introduce myself, my name is Sergeant Michael Fujiwara, I'm part of a special elite commando division called Fireteam Harmony. This division specializes in sabotage, infiltration, assassination and other services."

This garnered some attention to some of the Princess's guards as some of them tensed up while reaching for their weapons.

Michael seemed to notice the gesture and turned his gaze on the guards and this tensed them even more. Before the situation got out of hand Michael spoke; "Princess, may you please tell your guards to relax. I'm not here to cause any problems; I am summoned by my master after all,"

Princess Henrietta smiled and gestured for the guards to lower their weapon albeit they did reluctantly.

"Thank you; now allow me to start my presentation with a question, specifically to the ones holding a firearm"

Michael looks at the various students who looked like they're ready to piss themselves, he gave a chuckle and moved on to the Princess's guards; out of all the females wielding muskets one stood out the most; the bangs of her light chestnut hair was cut above her eyebrows with her side hair reaching all the way to the upper base of her neck, her green eyes spoke of experience from a young age, she wore a long cape that flared on her neck and reached all the way to her ankles, she wore a green tunic with leather straps to show where she keeps her ammunition and a sword sheathed on her left hip and a musket pistol on her right with her rifle slung over her shoulder, finally her boots reached up to her knees with meat shins on the front of her feet.

"May I ask for your name miss?"

"Captain Agnes Chevalier de Milan, captain of the Royal Musketeers, advisor and bodyguard of the Princess," she declared.

"Right, Captain my question is; how many times can your fire your musket and your flintlock in the span of a minute while having perfect form and other variables accounted for?"

This threw off Agnes; she smiled as she knew she held the title for the most shots in a minute in Germania and Tristain with an amazing count of ten shots for the musket and fifteen for the flintlock, she told her answer and this impressed the crowd, this of course fed her ego but she didn't show it. Michael had a stupid grin plastered on his face which slightly agitated the captain.

"Hmm… interesting, moving on, you," he said as he pointed at another musketeer. "What is the effective range of both a flintlock and a pistol and how strong is it?"

The woman being mentioned stepped up; she was a beautiful lady, with a long purple hair that reached all the way to the base of her neck that was tied to a ponytail, aside from that she had dark blue eyes which tells Michael she was new, if her fidgeting and the way her posture seemed off was anything to go by, but none the less Michael got an answer.

"A musket has an effective range of 200 yards while the flintlock had only 80 yards, both firearms when fired from these distances are capable of piercing steel,"

Again, Agnes noticed the smug grin on Michael's face with her patience running thin she finally asked the question that most of the musketeers were wondering in annoyance, "What's the matter familiar?"

Michael turned to face the captain only to shrug and mutter something that she or her company couldn't hear. "Right moving on, for my presentation I'll be breaking these records that have been said to be almost impossible to be beaten, specifically the captain's record, the effective range of a firearm and finally the power of a firearm,"

This interested Agnes and the company; she crossed her arms and asked how he was able to beat it? The smug smile on the familiar irked her to no end as he told everyone present to follow him, while this might have sounded offensive for some of the princess's guards the look on the students were something that creeped some of the newer assigned guards as they held looks of fear and anxiety, some are even giving stupid reasons that they need to be doing some stupid task rather than watch what was going to transpire and this made Agnes' company nervous.

"Captain, what's going on? Why are some of the nobles staying behind?" her lieutenant asked.

"Whatever's got them so scared I'll never know, but it seems that the familiar might be the cause of it,"

Nothing else was said as they proceeded to follow the man wearing a peculiar outfit.

* * *

Upon finally reaching their destination, which is outside the school premises, Michael could see both Guiche and Montmorency finished preparing the stage for them, Michael allowed his audience to view the stage; it the stage had three lanes each of which unique on its own; on one land had a huge stone cube that was taller than a knight on a horse, on the second lane stood three statues that wore armor the only difference if that instead of a stone for the body it had some sort of jelly substance fit inside it and finally on the last lane was just a long stretch about a kilometer long with one the same statue at the end. To the nobles who were brave or oblivious enough to see the presentation they did not understand what is up with the setup, the Royal Musketeers however knew what Michael was planning.

"When you're all done looking at the stage I would like you all to pay close attention to me," Michael said.

The crowd looked at Michael with varying emotions, some looked like they were ready to shit their pants while others looked inquisitively at the unusual object he held with his both hands; to some of the nobles who hadn't been there during the duel between Guiche and Michael they found the weapon he held very peculiar, while the Royal Musketeers and Knights that surround the princess knew what it looked like; it had a long straight barrel that was cut by a bigger barrel preferably where the left hand would be placed to support the recoil of the weapon, the body where the trigger was placed was the biggest part for the firearm as it had a weird bump in the top and ended to where the stock is.

"Fellow audience I present to you the M60-E4 LMG. This is the firearm that I'll be using to beat the aforementioned records!" Michael declared.

"How are you going to use that weapon to beat my record and the musket's feats, I mean judging by the look it's mostly made out of metal which would mean its cumbersome which will affect the rate you reload," Agnes asked.

"Just watch sweetheart," Michael said giving him a wink which Agnes didn't reply to.

Michael moved towards the first lane, "First, I'll be beating its Agnes' record,"

The crowd quieted down, some waited nervously for the wrath of the thunder musket while others watched with pure curiosity. Suffice to say jaws were dropped at that moment.

* * *

"Just how advance is this weapon of his?!" whispered Agnes' lieutenant's to her captain.

At this point Michael had finished his demonstration, the looks on the audience were that of shocked and amazement or fear, they had underestimated the power of the weapon and thought that because of it metal body it would be cumbersome to the carrier, but to their surprise it barely even affected Michael, the fire rate of the weapon was nothing but outstanding; not even Tristain's smartest blacksmiths would be able to think so forward into the future to be able to design a gun like the one in the familiar's hand, not only does it trump the power of the musket by a significant amount it also destroyed the range and penetrating capabilities of a musket!

"What are your thoughts, Princess Henrietta?" Michael asked breaking Agnes from the musings.

"I have to say, your weapon is very impressive and your skills in marksman ship weren't even affected to how fast you were firing the weapon, may I ask where did you find such a weapon?" the Princess asked.

Both knights and musketeers were also curious now that the princess asked the familiar that question, whoever made the weapon would certainly be well known so for someone who made this kind of weapon and managed to stay incognito is impressive. To answer that question Michael just smiled.

"Unfortunately, the M60-E4 is very unique to the point that only one exists, where this weapon was made… right now going there is physically impossible," Michael said trying to cover his origins.

The attempt of persuasion was a success as the guards' faces showed disappointment, Michael was about to say another thing when a knight on a horse came out of the school, his eyes were in alert and in panic.

"Agnes! Get the princess to safety, Fouquet the Crumbling Dirt is here!"

Murmurs started to arise and panic was about to start, a giant boulder crashed itself next to the dummies wearing armor further accelerating the chaos that happened. Michael tuned out the noise and focused on his master's voice, it was a soft whisper it didn't even pierced the noise the crowd was making yet it was loud enough for him to hear.

Bursting through the crowd, Michael spotted Louise doing the most stupid thing he's seen; fighting some giant rock golem! Clicking his tongue in annoyance he sprinted towards her, knights on horses passed him as they conducted their own attack but it proved fruitless as one sweep of the rock golem tossed the whole cavalry away.

"Louise, get out of there!" he yelled.

Either Louise heard it or not she didn't show as she continued to throw failed spell after failed spell, the golem was holding a large crate that Michael vaguely recognizes, putting his thoughts aside he pushed Louise away from the spot where a giant foot just landed, the shockwave of the impact left both familiar and master careening towards a near tree. Once they stopped he placed an unconscious Louise next to the tree, he took a deep breath calming his nerves, once calmed he charged towards the rock giant who was destroying the handful of knights. Setting his weapon to his hips he began to spray his LMG. While it did nothing to the golem it did managed to distract it as it was now solely focused on him.

"If you want to die that badly familiar then so be it, this place will be your burial ground!"

The mage that now appeared on the left shoulder golem raised her wand; waves of earth greeted Michael, switching to his 25mm airburst he proceeded to shoot at the waves which gave him some relief that there were some open spots to which he could barely slip through the wave, when it was over he replaced the used clip with a new one and started shooting at the thief, it worked marginally better as he could see chunks of rocks being removed by the explosion.

While distracted Michael reached for a flashbang that rested in his right pec, he pulled the pin and lobbed it towards the thief.

"If you think that little stone will stop me, think aga-"

A bright flash of light followed by the ringing of her ears the thief was blinded and disoriented as. This proved advantageous to Michael as it disrupted the concentration of the thief allowing the golem to collapse. The thief landed on the ground with a hard thud knocking her unconscious. Once all the debris and dust cleared Michael went on to find the thief, once finding her slowly sit up from her spot he aimed his M60 at her.

"Put your hands up where I can see them," he said calmly.

Slowly rising from her position the thief, with a sudden rise In energy leapt up and hurled stones towards Michael at a fast pace. Fortunately Michael saw this coming, unfortunately despite Michael's preparations and quick reflexes a few of the sharp stones managed to pierce his left shoulder. Grunting in pain, he took cover allowing his cover to be pelted, while his cover was under attack he reloaded his weapon. He was about to pull the belt-feeder when his instincts told him to leave his cover immediately, dodging just time to see his cover was now replaced my earth spikes. The spikes proceeded to follow him, switching to his 25mm grenade he shot the spikes stopping its advances to him.

Switching to his .44 revolver, he switched targets just in time to see the thief go near the large box. Carefully aiming his gun towards the thief's leg, he pulled the trigger. The bullet flew true and hit her leg. She fell unceremoniously towards the ground face first.

* * *

"Headmaster Osmond!"

The door that leads to said headmaster was violently opened; Michael along with Louise came in the room. Louise had the face of nervousness while Michael's had the look that he's looking for answers.

"What seems to be the problem Mr. Fujiwara?"

"You said that I'm one of the first summons that was unusual correct?"

The headmaster closed his eyes trying to remember anything. When nothing came to mind he opened his eyes and looked at him. "I do believe I am correct,"

Michael then walked towards the window of the room, "Then how do you explain that?!"

The old man walked towards the window and looked at the aforementioned 'thing' that Michael was talking about.

"You mean the Box of Chaos?"

The door to the office once again was barged open when the princess of Tristain entered alongside the captain of the 'females' only musketeers.

"Headmaster I too am curious as to what is in this 'Box of Chaos'," Henrietta asked.

The headmaster gave a tired sigh and decided to just go with the flow lest he'd have another headache.

"Then please allow me to tell you the tale of how I found the Box of Chaos,"

The room was silent and focused on the upcoming story, "It was during my youth years that I had discovered the box. I was walking out of a dangerous forest when all of a sudden bandits tried to rob me, of course I managed to hold them off… unfortunately my arrogance at the time costed me. Some lucky felon struck me with a sword on the back of my neck and I fell unconscious. When I came to the first thing my eye saw was the Box of Chaos. Next to the box was a peculiar dressed man… now that I think of it, the clothes he wore was similar to yours Mr. Fujiwara albeit more black than light brown,"

"Chinese spec ops…" Michael grumbled

"I couldn't understand what they were saying to me but what I do know is that these people saved me as they don't wear the similar clothes as the bandits do. I settled in the cave where they resided for a few days allowing my injuries to heal themselves, suddenly the bandits that attacked me a few days ago found us, when the fighting began my ears were ringing nonstop as they fired their rapid fire muskets, slowly one by one my saviors died but they all managed to drag them all down with them. I approached the final black suit savior and I still remember the words he told me,"

"What did he say?" Louise asked.

"I believe it goes like this; 'Baohu gongying xiang'" he answered.

This perplexed the group as none of them knew what language these soldiers were talking about.

"Do you know what language they speak of?" Henrietta asked.

Headmaster Osmond shook his head, "Nay, despite all of the tomes and books that talk about a dead language none of them were similar to the words he told me,"

"Protect the supply crate…" Michael said.

Everyone present now turned to Michael with surprised eyes all wondering how he knew that language. "The language is Chinese; I studied the language to be able to interrogate some Chinese POWs. What that Chinese Spec Ops told you is to protect the box,"

"I see, it's a good thing that my judgement that time wasn't misplaced. Now that you know the mystery behind the Box of Chaos I would like to ask you a question Mr. Michael… who are you?"

All of the pressure that was on the headmaster now shifted to Michael. He contemplated his decision and relented to give them the full answer. He told them everything, the world he came from, his history, his skills, and his enlistment to the military, Fireteam Harmony and the technology they wield. Of course this gave mixed opinions from the group. Some like Agnes couldn't simply believe that he was from another world, on the other hand Louise was more repressed as he suspected somewhere along the lines that he's from another world, Henrietta and Osmond had poker faces.

"So what are you intentions Sgt. Michael?" Henrietta asked.

"Like I said during the competition I'm just Louise's familiar although I only allow her to command me in public so that she can save face and we both listen to our own opinions. Think of it more as like a partnership because you see where I'm from slavery was banned and every single man, woman and children had equal rights. We didn't measure dick sizes to see who would gain control… pardon my language, I do not want to delve into politics but I do have a request for Headmaster Osmond,"

This perked the headmaster's interest. "Would it be alright if I could see the supply crate?"

"Why would you do that?"

"I'd like to experiment on something,"

"I don't see any reason why not… very well but on the condition that we are to see this experiment as well,"

Michael agreed to the condition and left the room followed by all of them.

* * *

They were once again back in the courtyard, specifically the Vestri Courtyard. Michael walked closer to the supply crate; if his logic is correct then he should be able to access his other classes from Battlefield 4. When he was finally arms reach from the crate there was no 'press square to change classes'.

' _Figures… knew it wasn't going to be that easy',_

Physically holding the latches that closed on of the crates, he opened it to see something that brought joy to his eyes; his favorite assault weapon, the SCAR-H, it even had his favorite attachments like the ACOG scope, a heavy barrel, a laser sight attached at the neck of the gun and a potato grip. On the side of the gun was the assault class uniform and the defibrillators on the top part of the crate, a small pouch beside the defibrillator with a plus sign, Michael assumed that was the medical box, finally below the assault rifle was the classic .45 ACP round gun the M1911 attached with a red dot sight on top followed by a heavy barrel.

Michael tried to hold the gun when it suddenly glowed bright, although it lasted for a short while it disoriented Michael. When it died down Michael felt the lighter frame of the SCAR-H and all the other equipment that carried the assault class. Michael gave a cheer which startled the group that was watching him. Michael calmed down and went back to the supply crate when he noticed something weird.

The M60-E4 sat innocently on the ground with the uniform and other equipment.

' _That's weird usually the previous class would be replaced by the new class and all the weapons of the pervious class would be 'stored' in the supply crate… unless'_

Michael closed the crate this time wanting his support class, when he opened it surely enough the M60 was in the box, but the weird thing was that now there were two M60s one on the ground and one of the crate. Touching the M60 he glowed bright again and the SCAR-H was replaced by the heavier gun. He looked down to see the same SCAR-H right beside the M60 on the ground. A wry smirk crossed Michael's face. He repeated the process of closing the crate, thinking of what class he should be, then opening the crate and finally changing class. This duplicated the weapons as they slowly piled up next to him.

He finally stopped and looked at the princess with a face that looks like Christmas came early.

"Princess if I recall correctly you're having political problems with other countries because the country is weak correct?"

This shocked the audience and anger flared in Louise, "Familiar! How dare you say tha-"

"It's alright Louise… yes other countries have been harassing us due to how small our nation is, while we do have a military it is nothing compare to our neighboring countries,"

"Your Highness, why are you giving these information to him?!" Agnes asked.

Michael nodded and closed his eyes before finally coming up with a decision, "What if… I told you that I can assist in improving your military might?"

All eyes were now on Michael, the princess asked to be excuse to which Michael allowed. A few minutes later Henrietta came back with a question that Michael liked.

"And do tell, how would you be able to improve our military?"

Michael moved aside to show everyone the stack of weapons that he has made, eyes widened and Michael's smirk grew exponentially larger. "I believe we can both benefit from this deal… I'll train new soldiers and even re-train you musketeer corps so that they can use these weapons,"

Questioning looks were exchanged before Henrietta finally gave her final answer, "We agree to your terms but might I ask what you get out of this?"

Michael responded i=with a shrug. "Nothing… I merely want to help improve this country,"

"Very well… we'll send a carriage to escort you to the training grounds,"

Suffice to say Tristain is going to be stronger than any other countries very soon…

* * *

 **A/N: FINALLY DONE! I really hope you enjoy this newest chapter and I do apologize for the long delay, I had somethings to do back in my hometown but now that I'm back (don't) expect more chapters coming out soon. Also I'm not going to sugar coat it, in every FoZ crossover the Zero Fighter plane is always replaced by something else and sometimes not. Right now I'm having a hard time what to replace it with and I need you help here are the choices:**

 **(a) A support helicopter**

 **(b) An attack helicopter**

 **(c) An anti-air vehicle**

 **I'll also add in some vehicles but primarily one of these three choices will be the most prominent one to appear in the story. I for one prefer the support helicopter because when Reconquista attacks the support helicopter can be used to fly towards one of the floating ships allowing Michael to deploy a team there thus hijacking it, it can also provide cover for the cavalry. Unfortunately if I choose this I'd miss out on the destruction that an attack helicopter and an anti-air vehicle would do.**

 **Leave your opinions in the reviews, I want you choice and reason why and please make it a reasonable argument why you choice should be valid, thank you! If no one replies I'll just stick to the original script and go for the support helicopter. Well that looks like all that I have to say.**

 **Peace~**


	4. Chapter 4

**ATTENTION READ FIRST BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY!**

 **This story will only be consisted of six chapters and these chapters based on the major turning points in the first season of The Familiar of Zero; these include:**

 **-Obligatory Guiche Fight (It's a staple in FoZ fanfics)**

 **-Saving Siesta from Count Mott**

 **-Fouquet's Arrival**

 **-The Trip to Albion**

 **-The Discovery of the WW2 aircraft**

 **-Reconquista's Declaration of War to Tristain**

 **I am only writing these episodes due to my extreme laziness to write longer chapters, with this I can at least get a 'complete' on my list of in-complete stories; and this is also to practice extending my inspiration instead of losing interest on day seven. I'll change some of the things in FoZ like the 'Staff of Destruction' and the WW2 aircraft. So without further ado enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3.1**

 **Rise in Power**

* * *

Michael stretched as he was finally outside that cursed carriage, despite all of the fancy design that it brought and the comfy seats it offered it still somehow made him uncomfortable. The time it too for the ride to reach the kingdom didn't make it any better. A few days later after the event with Fouquet a carriage came and picked up both Louise and Michael.

The reason behind Louise joining is because Michael also want her to be part of the training, he knew her incapability to cast magic and this didn't sit right with Michael, while Louise protested that she didn't need to be trained Michael insisted and reasoned that if her wand was for some reason knocked out of her grasp she'd be a sitting duck. In the end Louise relented and thus why she's right beside Michael now as they neared the premises of the castle. Michael was greeted by Princess Henrietta and beside her was Agnes along.

"Good morning princess," Michael said with a smile on his face.

"Good morning to you too Michael, I hope the ride here didn't take too long for your taste,"

"It's nothing really princess, although it is feel nice to be out of that carriage, it feels like I suffocating there,"

Henrietta nodded as she too can relate, with all of the meetings with nobles from other countries, if she could hazard a guess most of the time she spent was inside that blasted carriage. Henrietta now turned to Louise who blushed as she was greeted good morning, Louise replied shyly with a good morning, the group finally entered the castle to which Michael observed with fascination.

"This amazes you Michael?" the princess asked.

Michael gave a nod, "While Earth has its beauties they're mostly technological beauties, place that nature still reside in are almost a rare occurrence in my world, and the castles in my worlds are usually destroyed due to war times,"

"That is very unfortunate, I am glad that despite how futuristic your world is, there are some beauties that can't be challenged by time,"

They entered in a large room where there were large windows that led to a balcony, next to the windows was a table with three seats, taking a seat next to Louise, the both waited as a maid entered the room holding what seems to be tea.

"While I'm a coffee person myself, tea is nice from time to time," Michael subtly complained.

This wasn't missed out by the three people was with Michael as two of them had looks of anger while the princess had surprised eyes, "I'm sorry but what is 'coffee'?"

Michael smile and explained to them that it was a drink that contained a drug called caffeine.

"Is it dangerous?" Agnes asked cautiously.

Michael shook his head, "Coffee is almost a staple from where I'm from, people who usually work till dawn drink it to keep themselves awake and this is because of the caffeine that's inside it,"

"So it's like an energy potion," Henrietta suggested.

"I suppose you could say that, but some people have different preferences, some like their coffee bitter, some sweet and some with cream,"

Louise's face scrunched up in disgust, "Why would you drink something that's bitter?"

"The bitterness is what make the coffee unique as the more bitter it is the stronger the caffeine is, you can always ease the bitterness by adding cream and sugar, in my opinion I like mine black, but back to business,"

Henrietta nodded as her face now became serious, "I would like to know what services you can your training offer that my current generals couldn't?"

Michael gave a nod, before he began his report he asked for a black board. A few minutes later a black board came. Finally Michael began to explain.

"I'll be training willing soldiers and Royal Musketeers, the basics of gun safety, the parts and functions of new weapons and finally new strategies…"

This discussion went on for some time and as it went on the interest for both Agnes and Henrietta began to increase.

* * *

Michael along with Henrietta and some of her generals stood in front of a small crowd of new trainees, Michael also notice how there are more women than men in the crowd. It was clearly understandable as the women are the ones more experienced in firearms while the men swung sword. There were some faces he recognized as they showed up in the competition at the Magic Academy. Said trainees also recognized Michael and began debriefing some of the uninformed members. The princess approached the stand and raised a hand bidding the trainees to silence. Once it was quiet Henrietta spoke.

"I thank you all for volunteering in this new branch of our military; your instructor is Sgt. Michael Fujiwara. Some of you may recognize him and some of you don't this is your chance to get to know him more, he brings technology from his… country and he is willing to share this technology to us, he is also willing to train all of you so that you may also be able to use this technology. I hope that after this we will be stronger and more capable in defending this beloved country,"

Applause was given to the princess; she stepped off the stand allowing Michael to replace her.

"Like the princess says I thank you all for volunteering willingly to this new branch of military, but before I start going into specifics I would like suggest all of those who are unsure or hesitant to leave immediately,"

His voice suddenly became serious and an unsettling atmosphere loomed over the trainees, "I don't tolerate weakness, this training will push all of your body parts to the limit. I will personally break all of you and rebuild all of you to stronger soldiers, there will be struggles but as the saying goes 'no pain, no gain'. Now I'll say it again, for those who are showing even a sliver of hesitation please leave,"

After waiting for a minute, Michael saw that no one left, "Very well, now allow me to begin. This branch of military will contain two sub-branches and one special branch: Law enforcement: for those of you who prefer to protect the kingdom within the city you can choose this sub branch, Tristainian Trooper Corps or TTC; this branch is for those who wants to defend the kingdom in the front lines, and finally a special branch that you can only enter through my permission, the Spartan Corps; the Spartan Corps conduct missions from behind enemy lines, whether it is to apprehend an important person or assassinate a high value target only the Spartan Corps capable of conducting this missions.

Please put your name in the list and next to it put the sub-branch you're joining, after that come to me to get your uniform and equipment."

-LINE BREAK-

Lisette Monaro, daughter of Garfield Monaro and Mayra Monaro, also a member of the Royal Musketeer. She had green eyes and had light blonde hair that stretched down to her neck, her bangs were combed on the left side.

It had been three days since she registered in the Law Enforcement branch, the uniform was rather comfy though she doesn't know how to feel about the color black that covers it, the vest that she wore was quite heavy but she could manage. She had seen the demonstration Instructor Michael showed during the familiar competition and to be honest with herself, she was scared. But to her surprise when she found out that he's willing to share that type of technology she joined immediately, eager to experience the weapon that Michael used to defeat Fouquet.

All of that came to a stop when she saw the weapon that was given to her group. She stared at the peculiar weapon that was given to them, it was smaller than a musket but larger than a flintlock, it had two legs one slanted to the left while the other longer one slanted to the right, the stock of the weapon was a triangle shape, the barrel of the weapon was shorter than the musket and the sight was circular and this was all covered with a sleek black paint. Instructor Michael finally appeared holding the same weapon that her group held.

"Good morning, today I'll be teaching you gun safety 101, the weapon that is in your hands is called the UMP-45, a remarkable weapon that is used in law enforcement from where I come from, it fires .45 ACP rounds at a rate of 600 per minute,"

This gave some shocked reactions, while Lisette merely raised her eyes. She shouldn't be surprised considering she witnessed Michael shoot a gun that was of the same speed. She raised her and to which Michael acknowledged.

"Instructor, what is '.45 ACP rounds'?"

".45 ACP rounds are the bullets that reside in the clip of your gun," Michael said as he patted on the longer leg of the gun.

"The clip contains 25.45 ACP rounds… now anymore questions?"

"How can this weapon be better than the current muskets we have?" a man asked.

Michael smiled and turned around; they all followed what he was looking at, a dummy roughly a hundred meter away, Lisette carefully payed attention to the smooth movements Michael did; he pressed a button just above the clip removing it, he re-inserted it, he pulled a small thing that was protruding from the side of the gun then letting go giving a click sound, after that she payed close attention to his posture, his body was sideways and legs were spread out, his right elbow was perpendicular to his body as it held the trigger and his left arm held the underside of the barrel, finally he pulled the trigger. Loud cracks of thunder echoed the training yard as they all flinched at the sound of the gun firing, Lisette resisted the loud noise and looked at his desired target and to her surprise he managed to land every bullet.

Finally the firing stopped leaving all to gawk at the firepower of the weapon.

Michael turned to greet the trainees. "Does anyone have any more questions?"

When no one gave he proceeded with the lesson, "right first rule of gun safety 101 is that…"

* * *

The lesson continued for another hour or so, Lisette payed attention to all of it sinking all of the important points Michael gave. When it was finally over Michael told them to go to the former Musketeer shooting range where they can test out the UMP-45.

When they finally reached Michael turned around and pointed at Lisette, "You first, show me how to use the gun,"

"W-why me sir?" she asked.

"I notice you've been observing me for quite some time now. So please demonstrate to us,"

Lisette gulped and approached to one of the shooting stations, _"Okay I can do this… first I press this button, then I insert the clip, pull this then fire!"_

She was interrupted when something was blocking the trigger from being pulled all the way, she panicked and thought that the gun was broken, murmurs were beginning to rise and Michael stood there with calculating eyes.

" _What am I missing? I did all the movements he did, did I break it, oh no I probably broke it great now I'm going to have to pa-"_

Her train of thought halted when a hand latched onto her shoulder, she traced the shoulder to see Michael with a supportive smile, "Calm down… okay first you need to know why the gun won't fire, and I'll tell you right now. It's not broken,"

Lisette looked at her gun all the while avoiding looking down the barrel; finally she saw the cause of problem.

" _My gun was on safety this whole time!"_

Switching the mode to full auto she fixed her body to the same way Michael did and pulled the trigger this time yielding good results. She was surprised that the recoil of the gun was way better than the musket or the flintlock as she could easily lead where the bullets would land. When it was finally over Michael gave a slow clap.

"Great job, I expect great things from you Lisette," Michael said before turning to face the crowd.

"Alright go to one of the stations and do the same!"

* * *

Sweat showered Lisette as she sprinted towards the next obstacle course. Two weeks have passed since her firearm demonstration and to her surprise most of the trainees looked up to her as she was one of the special cases where she could adapt to new things quite easily. She vaulted over a toppled log as she chased the human sized earth golem.

This new type of exercise was definitely different that the old training regiment, first she was to breach a pseudo house, Michael explained that this helps in determining who's a friendly or not, after completing the breach the next stage of the training involved target practice and learning how to switch to her sidearm, the P226, finally a training of stamina and agility was conducted all of which was timed.

When she finally reached the earth golem she tackled it hard enough that it shattered when they both landed on the ground.

"Time!"

Lisette turned over, breathing heavily as she waited for the results.

"Two minutes and seven second… good job on beating your old record, but I still see more potential in you," Michael sternly said.

Lisette nodded and walked to the side where all the other trainees that already finished their turn, she caught a towel thrown at her direction, looking at the direction where the towel came from she saw one of the trainees, Elyion Macabre, she had black hair that reached down to her neck, her bangs were cut giving off a bowl haircut, her dark brown eyes stared at Lisette's green eyes, she was a few centimeters shorter than Lisette and finally a small scar that marked her beautiful face on her left cheek.

"Good job Lis!" Elyion said.

Lisette smile as she sat down next to her, she gave a long sigh, finally relaxing after a taxing workout by their merciless instructor.

"Thanks Ely, but I don't think Instructor Michael approves of my improvement," She said giving a smile.

Elyion waved her hand, "It doesn't matter if he thinks that way. What matters is that you managed to beat you old record and that's saying something since the average time is around four minutes, "

Again Lisette thanked her friend, they stayed like this for a few minutes while watching some of the trainees go through the obstacle course. Finally when all of the trainees are done they were all called to attention. Instinctively standing straight the two friends stood shoulder to shoulder to each other as Michael yelled at one of the trainees for messing up on the first part of the obstacle course before ordering the trainee to do thirty push-ups. Averting his eyes from the trainee Michael looked at Lisette and gestured for her to come towards her. Not wanting to end up like the trainee she followed and stood next to Michael. Michael did this to three other trainees which confused them.

"Alright, Lisette I want you to pick five people, from all of these trainees to be your squad mates"

"I beg your pardon sir?" Lisette asked completely thrown off by his request.

"Did I not make it clear?" Michael said glowering slightly.

"I heard you loud and clear sir!" Lisette instinctively stood straight.

Lisette first pointed at Elyion and then followed by a blonde man, then a woman with purple hair, then a petite girl with red streaks, and finally a big burly man with balding hair.

Michael looked at the faces of the trainees Lisette picked, "Elyion Macabre, Jaune Arciosis, Helewys Ymir, Juliana Pertoken and Bryce Mowbray. Are you sure about them?"

Lisette gave an affirmative. Michael nodded and proceeded to do the same thing with the other three future squad leaders. Once the squads were formed Michael looked at all of them.

"These will be your squad leaders, and your duty is to follow their orders, refusing them would lead to treason and punishment is getting kicked out of this branch. Squad leaders these are you squad members your duties are to give responsible orders so that your squad would be able to complete a mission with efficiency and bringing them back alive, I chose you to be squad leaders because I have faith that you will lead these brave men and women to victory and that they will be able to go home to their friends and family in one piece. You will all go together as a team, consider them as a family as they will be watching your back and vice versa. From this point on you will work not alone but as a team. Am I understood?"

"SIR, YES SIR!" everyone yelled.

* * *

Lisette nervously grabbed her UMP-45 did the process of reloading her weapon, three hellish weeks of training has led up to this moment, throughout those three weeks she learned more about her squad mates; Elyion was a simple commoner living in the lower district until Captain Agnes founder and took her in the Musketeer Corps, she's been hailed as an 'angel' due to her very friendly attitude and cheerful attitude.

Jaune Arciosis was a farm boy that lived outside the walls of the kingdom before making a small name for himself as he saved three farm houses from a bandit raid, he's around the same height as Elyion, he had scraggly blonde hair and deep blue eyes, he told them that his dream, while it sounds stupid, was to be a hero that the commoners look up to, while fairly built due to the training their put under he was nothing compared to the other male in her team.

Bryce Mowbray, was what Lisette considered a nice giant, she even questioned how the uniform fit snuggly on his broad chest, out of all of the members in her team Bryce was actually the youngest of the group but he gives off an aura of maturity, he doesn't talk much and when he does it's only a yes, no or a one line answer but that is not to say he is shy, he butted heads with Helewys more than once and even protected Juliana when she was getting bullied by one of the squads. He was bald, but his dark eyes were more than enough to intimidate his enemy if his size wasn't enough.

Juliana Pertoken, is the team's stress relief, her petite form and short hair with red streaks made her much more cuter, her silver eyes showed experience with a sword but that doesn't mean she's not good with a rifle, she was actually known to be a sharpshooter in the Musketeer Corps, she managed to hit targets with deadly accuracy from insane ranges and while her childish nature seems to contradict with her skills in combat she has proven over and over that size doesn't matter.

Finally there's Helewys Ymir, she had purple hair that was styled into a pixie cut, her eyes were a deep shade of lilac and she was just eye level with Lisette. If Lisette were to describe her in four words it would be 'a ticking time bomb'. Despite her hotheadedness though Ymir sincerely cares for her team, she waited for Juliana to catch up when she accidentally tripped on a log during the obstacle course, she helped Jaune with his aim during target practice and even offered her bed to Lisette when they found out that the barracks didn't have enough bed for all of them. She also has a big crush on Bryce, Lisette tried to help her out but it always ended up with a small fight between her and the your burly man.

All in all though Lisette couldn't have asked for better squad mates, so why was she nervous?

"Alpha Team, you're up!" Michael yelled.

Today was a what Michael called a 'simulation', she didn't know what it meant; all Michael told them two weeks before the simulation was 'be prepared'. Of course when Lisette heard this she didn't know what to be prepared for so she assumed that they needed training, and right now all she can hope for was that her squad's training would suffice.

Michael approached the squad alongside an earth mage; said mage erected a small table to which Michael used to lean his hands on, "Hope you've been training your squad, Ms. Lisette?"

"I've trained them to be prepared for anything you throw at us sir!" she said instinctively standing up straight.

Michael grinned, "I hope so, moving on to the reason why I called all of you. Today I'll be overlooking the simulation, now if you're asking 'what's a simulation?' it's where I put your squad in a pseudo-real time scenario; this can range from multiple things like, hostage situations, drug busts, reconnaissance and a major robbery, and a bomb defusal, you will be doing three random objectives in one go, the fastest team to finish with the least mistakes will gain my approval to go for the first mission that shows up, do I make myself clear?"

Murmurs started to come from the squads, some with alarm and some were neutral, only Lisette's squad was actually calm. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said to their leader as she was hyperventilating reach a stone corner.

" _I prepared my squad for a simulation right? Did we train enough? Could we even finish all the objectives in small time?"_

Her train of thought halted when a hand landed on her shoulder; following the arm she found out that it belonged to Elyion, dark brown stared at green eyes then Elyion gave a sweet smile.

"We got this captain!"

"We trained harder than any other team; they'll have to try harder to reach our level of awesome!" Juliana said.

Nods and grunts of approval were given easing Lisette's worries. Finally calm she walked back to the stone table and looked at Michael with resolve on her eyes.

"You ready?" Michael asked.

Giving a nod to her instructor Michael looked and gestured for him to do something. The stone table shifted into something they recognize, the interior of a house. "Alright Alpha Team here's your scenario: 'Bandits have raided a noble's two story house while the noble isn't home the household maid saw them and opted to scream, she was heard by the neighborhood but then nothing else was heard afterwards. Your squad arrives on the scene.'

Lisette time to debrief your squad on how to proceed with this situation, your timer starts now!" Michael finished.

Lisette nodded and observed the layout all the while plotting different strategies. Once done she finally looked up to see her squad waiting eagerly, taking a deep breath she spoke.

"First we'll require reconnaissance; we'll try to roughly estimate how many bandits raided the how, after that we split into two teams; I, Juliana and Elyion will be Team A while Jaune will be leading Team B…"

As Lisette explained the plan Michael looked at the female squad leader with a grin on his face, _"A minute in and she's already got a decent plan. Quite impressive,"_

"…Juliana and Helewys will stay on the first floor to conduct a proper search, remember the situation is very vague so we need to be prepared for anything, finally the rest of you will follow me upstairs where we'll clear the place and rescue the hostage, Time is of the essence here, everybody ready?"

The squad gave one last check on their equipment before saying 'ready!' in unison.

* * *

The simulation was a finely sculpted two story house with a wooden door and square holes meant to signify windows. Team A approached the front door and waited for the signal to conduct a breach and clear. Lisette's radio came to life hearing the voice of Jaune.

" **Were in position, waiting for your signal,"**

"Copy, on my mark" Lisette said.

She held the door knob and gestured for Juliana to take out a flashbang, when Lisette opened the door the petite girl immediately threw the flashbang. They closed the door again waiting to the explosion.

 **BOOM!**

"Breach and clear!" Lisette yelled before opening the door widely allowing Elyion and Juliana to enter.

Gunshots were heard in the house signaling Team B; vaulting over the back window Team B had just made it in time to see Team A enter the room this meant they the whole squad was able to see what the bandits look like up close; during the reconnaissance part of Lisette's plan they only managed to see glimpses of the bandits but now that they're up close they could see the detailed look of an earth-human golem, this is all thanks to the earth mage being a square class, one of the bandits was holding a stone sculpted crossbow with a blunt arrow, while it was disoriented it managed to make the shape of one of the squad mates. It aimed at Elyion who was still exposed a little. Unfortunately for the golem Jaune was quicker, aiming the UMP-45 he pulled the trigger allowing a burst of bullets to hit the golem, the golem collapsed signifying its 'death'.

Moving to his next target Jaune saw three more bandits but this time two of them were still stunned from the flashbang while one blindly charged at Jaune only to be put down Lisette who was perching behind the same sofa Elyion was in, Helewys and Juliana took care of the last two bandits.

Lisette made a gesture to regroup, once all six were together they moved on to step three of the plan; Jaune and Helewys stayed behind and began sweeping the first floor. Meanwhile the rest walked up the stairs in a single file line with Lisette leading followed by Bryce then Juliana and finally Elyion. Once up on the second floor a hallway greeted them with three rooms, the four pushed on and stopped on the first door, Lisette placed her ear on the door listening to any noise that was created.

Nothing

Not trusting her senses she gestured for a breach and clear the team huddled up on both sides of the door, once they were ready Lisette face the door and gave it a strong kick, the door slammed on the wall and the four filled the room to find an empty working office.

"Clear," Bryce said.

"Clear!" Juliana followed up.

The team left the room and proceeded with the second and third room. Splitting up into pairs with Lisette and Bryce huddled on the second door and Elyion and Juliana on the third door. Lisette raised her right hand with her fingers open; she balled her hand into a fist signaling the rest of the team. Like clockwork; Lisette and Juliana held the door knobs while Bryce and Elyion held on an unpinned flash bang, doors were opened, flashbangs were thrown and two consecutive booms later the pairs entered the room and flushed the final bandits.

Lisette saw a bandit getting out of cover, clearly it took cover avoiding the flash, and she raised her gun and fired three shots killing it. Just out of her peripheral vision she saw another bandit aiming its crossbow at her, she knew aiming the UMP-45 at the bandit would take too long so she dropped it, allowing it to hang on her hip and reached for her sidearm. This proved much faster as she managed to aim the pistol just in time. Pulling the trigger three times another bandit died while Bryce finished off the last one which was hiding behind the corner.

She regarded Bryce with a nod before hearing the radio come to life again.

" **This is Elyion; the room is cleared and we've secured the hostage,"**

" **This is Jaune; sweep is complete and no bombs and we found where they're hiding the stuff they stole,"**

"This is Lisette; we've cleared the room and getting ready to leave the house,"

Stepping out of the room, Lisette saw Elyion exit while holding an earth-maid golem. They went downstairs in a single line with the maid in between them. Once they reached the first floor they see Jaune with a grin while Helewys was shouldering a sack that's supposed to be the stolen goods. All six exited the house, once they're outside the maid collapsed back into the earth and a voice echoed.

"Time!"

They looked forward to see Michael and to their surprise Princess Henrietta along with three generals. Michael and Henrietta had proud smiles on her face while her generals had looks of shock.

"It took you guys one minute and forty-seven seconds of debriefing, one minute and fifteen seconds of reconnaissance and it took you all three minutes and eleven seconds to clear the building and rescue the hostage, adding up to a total of six minutes and thirteen seconds. Good work!"

Lisette stood straight and saluted; her squad followed her action and saluted as well. Michael dismissed them and moved on to the next team.

* * *

The simulation was over and Michael looked at each team with calculating eyes, each squad was nervous waiting for the result. After waiting for another minute he spoke.

"I'll be blunt and I'll start with the team that did the worst and that is Bravo Squad. Your objectives were drug bust, hostage rescue and capture an important person. While you managed to kill all targets you completely disregarded the hostages and caught them in the crossfire, you allowed the target that was supposed to be apprehended escape all because of your carelessness. Your communications and synergy was sloppy. I expected greater things… but it seems that my faith in your squad is misplaced. Mr. Arthur I expect improvement in span of next month."

"Y-yes sir" Arthur said before going back to his squad.

"Next is Delta Squad. Your objectives were disarming a bomb, major robbery and hostage rescue; I am glad that you managed to complete all objectives but it took you fifteen minutes and thirty eight seconds to complete the simulation. In real scenarios hostages would be dead already, the bandits have already escaped and the bomb had already detonated. Ms. Janet please work on your squad's speed"

"Yes sir," Janet said.

"Charlie Squad. Your objectives were to disarm a bomb, drug bust and assassinate an important person. I am glad to say that you completed all the objectives in a decent time of seven minutes and fifty one seconds, but my main issue is that your squad used up all your ammunition very fast and at the very last objective you all resorted to hand to hand combat. While there is no problem in that I just want you all to know that CQC will not always work so please Ms. Krea, teach your squad the values of conserving ammunition,"

"Yes sir," Krea said.

"And finally, Alpha Squad. Your objectives were major robbery, hostage rescue and assassination of an important person. All squad should aspire to be in your level, your communication and coordination was outstanding, Ms. Lisette your decision of splitting up your squad into groups was a good choice as it helped you save time and you managed to finish all of this in record time. Six minutes and thirteen seconds a little faster you would have beaten Fireteam Harmony's average recorded time,"

"What's the average time for Fireteam Harmony sir?"

Michael grinned and gave her the answer, "five minutes and forty eight seconds,"

Lisette's shoulder was knocked to the side to see Elyion ginning, "Told you, we got this, a little more we would have been better than Instructor Michael's team,"

Michael chuckled, "I wouldn't be so sure about that Ms. Elyion… Well I'm pretty sure you all know now who won this simulation. Alpha Squad… I expect great things from all of you,"

Alpha Squad for their part stood straight with their heads up high, "SIR, YES SIR!"

* * *

 **A/N: 5.6k words… I'm pushing my limits aren't I? Anyways I hope you enjoyed this subchapter. Please tell me if you want more of this as I am glad to oblige to that. I hope I displayed how Lisette's squad assessed the situation as accurate as a SWAT team, please tell me how close or far I was.**

 **Yes I added OCs as well, don't worry you'll all be seeing more of Michael and Louise, these subchapters are just meant for world building. But that doesn't mean this is the last time you'll hear from Alpha Squad. Expect them in the next chapter as well.**

 **That's all I have to say. I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I do. And with that I bid you all farewell.**

 **Peace~**


	5. Chapter 5

**ATTENTION READ FIRST BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY!**

 **This story will only be consisted of six chapters and these chapters based on the major turning points in the first season of The Familiar of Zero; these include:**

 **-Obligatory Guiche Fight (It's a staple in FoZ fanfics)**

 **-Saving Siesta from Count Mott**

 **-Fouquet's Arrival**

 **-The Trip to Albion**

 **-The Discovery of the WW2 aircraft**

 **-Reconquista's Declaration of War to Tristain**

 **I am only writing these episodes due to my extreme laziness to write longer chapters, with this I can at least get a 'complete' on my list of in-complete stories; and this is also to practice extending my inspiration instead of losing interest on day seven. I'll change some of the things in FoZ like the 'Staff of Destruction' and the WW2 aircraft. So without further ado enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3.2**

 **Alpha Squad, you're up!**

* * *

Princes Henrietta de Tristain walked down the intricate hallway of the castle alongside her was Captain Agnes although her attire is not the same anymore; gone were the green tunic, boots and cape and replaced with khaki military uniform and cargo pants of the same colour, on her hip was an M1911 and while her primary weapon, the SCAR-H, is in the TTC barracks she's more than confident to protect the princess even in the event that the castle came under attack at this moment.

It has been months since the introduction of the new branch that was taught by Michael Fujiwara, in Agnes' opinion kept on rising, she joined the TTC as a way defend the kingdom in the name of the princess and still manage to stay by her side by special permission from Michael, she took the rigorous training that Michael threw at them to heart, she learned new fighting styles, her marksmanship was now better with the introduction of personal defence weapons, assault rifles, designated marksman rifles, shotguns, light machine guns, snipers and many more. Out of the TTC trainees' batch she was the one who rose from their ranks the fastest, Michael saw her amazing ability to adapt and skill with using firearms he just had to invite her to join the Spartan Corps.

The Spartan Corps' training was way harder than TTC's training as it trained both her mind and body to be physically invulnerable, one of the training sessions they had was during a small party and Michael had spiked the drink with sleeping drugs made by Montmorency. When she came to she found herself in a torture room with "blood" everywhere, an interrogator asked about information regarding the military and every time she denied him answers she was hit, had her toenails broken and even shocked by a square class wind mage. When it was finally done, Michael came in the room, she was of course furious when she found out Michael was the mastermind. He tried to explain only to have Agnes tackle her and he willingly allowed himself to be beaten up. She stopped when she saw Princess Henrietta come in the room. Once the whole situation was explained she finally calmed down, not before kicking Michael in the balls. During that time Michael was in his Assault class which meant that he healed Agnes and her pains after that torture using the medic box. The "training" she endured was to ensure her loyalty to the crown and also see how devoted she is to helping the kingdom. Suffice to say Agnes got in the Spartan Corps.

"I still can't believe you endured that torture. I'm very proud of you captain," Henrietta said while giving a smile.

"Y-your words are wasted on me, Your Highness. I joined the Spartan Corps because I want this beautiful country to be protected no matter what," Agnes said.

"Oh cut the formalities! If you truly are my bodyguard then you would know that I don't like this kind of attitude," the princess said while waving her hand.

The pair stopped behind a pair of double doors, beside the doors was two TTC soldiers holding and M16A4, when they saw the princess and captain they both stood straight and saluted. Henrietta smiled and entered the building not before greeting Agnes a good night.

When the door closed she bid one of the female guards to take the night off and she will replace her. After some convincing the soldier retired and was replaced by the captain.

* * *

"Louise what are you doing?" Michael asked.

Said girl was fumbling with an RPG-7, he was going to scold her for not holding it properly and doing it the middle of the night but he didn't, after all watching a small girl holding a weapon that's half of her height is quite comical. Besides the way she looked when she struggled to keep the weapon on her shoulder is just too adorable.

Michael sighed and approached her to help her hold the gun when all of a sudden gunshots were heard in the castle. Looking at Louise she gave the rocket launcher back and Michael placed the gun back where it should be. Familiar and Master left the armoury and searched for the source of the gunshot, multiple more were heard which helped them triangulate when it came from. When they found out where it came from they both had varying expressions; Louise had a look of horror while Michael had an unpleasant frown graced on his face.

The gunshots came from Princess Henrietta's quarters.

Master and Familiar sprinted towards the castle. The training that Michael gave Louise was not too hard but it was also not easy, he pushed her unfit body to new limits, he even taught her how to use a weapon; her choice of weapon is the P-90, Michael kind of expected she choose that weapon because of its unusual design and its slight complexity when compared to the Law Enforcement's staple gun: the UMP-45.

Michael and Louise rounded around the corner and climbed the final set of stairs, the gunshots stopped by now and the whole castle was alert, a large bell was rung alerting every guard, mage and soldier in the area. When they were running down the hallway they saw the doors leading to the princess' quarters wide open. Upon entry they saw the crumpled form of Agnes nursing a guard's stab wound.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"Kidnappers came in and took the princess; they would have succeeded to if it weren't for Princess Henrietta taking out the emergency pistol underneath her night table… Dammit!" Agnes said while punching the now dead soldier on the chest.

"Stand back," Michael said before taking out his defibrillators.

"What do you mean?" Agnes asked.

"I'll see if I can revive her," he said as he placed the metal pads together and began rubbing them in a circular manner.

Agnes reluctantly let the corpse go and stood aside, Michael crouched removed the guard's Kevlar vest, indignant cries from Louise was heard telling him to stop but he ignored her, he opened the guard's uniform revealing her bra. He grabbed his defibrillators again and rubbed them in a circular motion, he was rewarded when the gadget gave two quick beeping sounds. He placed the pads on the corpse's chest and pressed a button giving an electric shock to the body. The body jerk and didn't move. The eerie silence was deafening as they waited for a response. A finger twitched followed by the now alive guard's arm, she groaned as she nursed her head.

"Ugh… what happened?" the guard asked before looking down on her current condition.

"Soldier I need you to calm down, you just came back from the dead," Michael said carefully as he watched the guard's slowly reddening face.

The guard took a deep breath and calmed down, not before giving Michael a slap. Then Michael's previous statement came back to her in full swing, "Wait I died!? Is this the afterlife!? I know I've been a bad girl and I just want to apologi-"

"I can assure you that you're still among the living, what's your name?" Michael said before giving a smile.

The guard gave a sigh of relief. "I'm Private Isolde Maquin, sir"

"Tell me what you remember and after that you can go back to the barracks and take the night off,"

The soldier nodded and spoke, "When we heard the princess' gun go off, we barged in and saw seven individuals, I managed to kill two while the third one got lucky and stabbed me, Agnes killed my stabber and one more kidnapper but the last two that survived managed to escape with the princess… if only we'd been faster," Isolde said.

"I see… great work, we'll handle it from here, go get some rest,"

The guard stood up and left the room just in time for knights to enter the room and asked what happened. Michael only looked at them and requested them to be ready. He approached the bodies of the kidnappers and aligned them side by side and while blood was scattered on the floor Michael didn't care. He took out his defibrillators and proceeded to revive all of them.

"Ugh what happened?" the last kidnapper asked particularly to no one.

He looked up to see Michael's pissed of face, "Welcome to the land of the living motherfucker,"

That was he remembered before a nasty kick landed square on his face knocking him unconscious.

"Take them to the interrogation room!" Michael said.

* * *

Michael and Louise walked forward pushing the doors open that was leading to the war room. Inside the room there was a table with all of the generals available at the moment all squabbling around like headless chickens.

"We need to rescue Her Highness now! My assassins would do the trick!"

"Don't make me laugh! Right now we need excessive force to drive these rebellious commoners!"

Michael was about to make his voice known when all of a sudden the windows in the room were slammed opened by a strong gust of wind, curtains danced vigorously when the winds hit them and some of the furniture even fell and broke and the most noteworthy thing to mention is a loud screech. Louise's blood ran cold as she only knew one familiar that sounded like that.

"Oh no," Louise whispered.

Michael didn't hear her whisper as he saw a figure in steel armour enter from the window, he brought up his pistol and was ready to pull the trigger when Louise's arm grabbed his wrists, Michael looked at Louise to see her terrified expression but the message was clear that this person is an ally. He lowered his weapon and at the same time the figure that landed on the table stood up and scanned the room, the strong gust of wind had long stopped. The person's eyes landed in Michael and Louise's direction, Michael for his part tensed, he hadn't felt this much killing intent directed at him since a long time, clearly this person is not one to be messed with.

"You are Instructor Michael, correct?" The female knight said now that Michael could hear her voice.

Like Moses at the Red Sea, the generals that were in her general direction parted and approached the soldier, the whole room was silent except for the metal tapping from her metal boots, Louise's hand discreetly grabbed Michael's left hand and felt her genuinely scared for the first time and just like that everything clicked, Louise rarely if ever got scared and getting terrified was just not possible, not matter how scary the situation was she always faced it with remarkable bravery, she was never scared of anyone but she did fear one individual.

"What is your business here, Karin the Heavy Wind?"

"I received a message from that the princess has been kidnapped under your watch, is this correct?"

"Yes, last night kidnappers infiltrated Princess Henrietta's room and successfully kidnapped her," Michael said.

"I see, but what can I expect? You're merely a simple commoner, it's really not that surprising, despite the new branch of military nothing really happened, it was a mistake letting Princess Henrietta create that branch" She said.

Michael's blood began to boil, insult him, hit him or even kill him; Michael would accept it as long as it's only him that's involved. Everything changed when Karin involved his branch and insulted his pride and joy. If she wanted to play dirty he can do dirty.

"That's a lot coming from you… Karin," Michael said dropping the title.

Gasps echoed in the room and Louise was slowly shrinking behind Michael as he could feel the killing intent resonating from her, "don't speak my name as if were equal,"

She took off her helmet revealing the long pink hair that fell to her shoulders, her eyes were made of steel that yelled experiences that no mere man would be able to walk out alive, "You are just a familiar that was summoned by a failure of a mage,"

At that Louise flinched and he could feel something wet behind his back, enough was enough, Michael's eyes turned cold, he was going to school this failure of a mother in more ways than one. Good thing he's an educated prodigy or else he wouldn't have understood a single thing about those behaviourist books that he was reading before he came to Halkeginia.

"That's a lot coming from you… I hope you don't mind but I did a background check on your persona and what shocking news did I get," Michael bluffed.

"I don't need a familiar's praise to know my success,"

"I never said I was amazed, I said I was shocked by what you did during your active duty,"

This seemed to work as he noticed how her killing intent wavered for a bit, "And what is this thing that shocked you?"

To the untrained they would never have noticed the _very_ slight change in Louise's mother's voice but fortunately Michael did.

" _Hmm… a tone that challenged my bluff… I need more information,"_ Michael thought.

"From what I gathered, it was really obvious that you don't want this information leaked to the public…" Michael held and took this time to sneak a look at Karin.

Karin for her part wasn't wavering but he did notice how her pupils dilated, he maintained eye contact with her, his emotions on hold but the internal grin in his mind was trying it's best to hold. Michael also noticed the slightest twitch of her right arm, this was a big information for Michael as he started to narrow down his assumptions.

" _A retired soldier, contained anger, dilated pupils, the twitching of her dominant hand… oh my… a war crime…"_ Michael internally thought.

"Seriously what happened to that person was… just wow," Michael voiced in fake shock.

Karin's hand subtly inched closer to the blade on her right hip, her head tilted forward and a face that still challenged his bluffs were still present but Michael knew he snapped a string inside and all these reactions that she was giving him was just feeding him more information.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Karin said, though the edge was present in her voice.

" _A rush to finish the conversation, defensive posture… that means blackmailed, I got you now Karin,"_

Michael walked closer to Karin and he leaned close to her left ear, "I wouldn't do that if I were you Karin, don't forget that I have your information, if my men catches word that their instructor isn't 'coming back'… I wonder what would happen to that title you have, _Knight_ Karin."

From a distance no one could see it but for Louise she had never been so shocked because whatever Michael said to her.

Made. Her. Flinch.

Michael retracted his head back and smiled at her mother, the look on his face was like he was seeing an old friend. "But I digress, we have more important things to do than have small chat, my men managed to capture five of the seven kidnappers that entered Princess Henrietta's room. So without further ado I'll let you generals continue you dick measuring contest,"

Michael left the room with Louise in tow; the whole room was silent except for the thoughts that were raging in the wind mage's mind.

" _How did he know!? I made sure that story was forgotten. How did he knew I killed my superior!?"_

She looked up to see the shrinking figure of her daughter and her familiar. She never missed that smug grin that was subtly directed at her as the doors to the war room closed behind their backs.

* * *

Michael's cold eyes scanned the group of kidnappers that were still unconscious in the torture room; beside him were Captain Agnes and Karin. It had been six hours since the princess has been kidnapped and right now time is key. Michael approached one of the kidnappers; he had scraggly but jet black hair and he has a scar located on his left eye.

Michael slapped him lightly; the man stirred but made no attempt to wake up, knowing that every second wasted is one second closer for the princess to be in dire danger, Michael looked around the torture room for something to wake him up, his answer came in two short, thin metal poles sat right beside the chair the kidnapper was sleeping on, after he took the poles he slapped the man again and to Michael's relief the man opened one eyelid and gave a groan but before he could say a sentence Michael spoke.

"Hey, I need you to focus!" He said before stabbing one pole on each thigh.

The man screamed in pain, the shout was loud enough that the other kidnappers roused from their slumber.

"Focus!" Michael said while harshly forcing his chin to face his. "Where did you hide the princess?"

The man finally regained some form of composure and answered Michael with a spit on his face; the kidnappers chuckled at Michael's misfortune. Michael stood up and looked at Karin while wiping the spit off his face.

"Karin, can you use lightning magic?"

"That is an absurd question but I'll indulge your petty mind, yes I can," She said.

"Pass a current through those poles," Michael said bluntly.

"What?" the kidnapper asked confused.

Michael looked back, the kidnapper felt uneasy as the smile that he was giving him was so… out of place, "Don't worry, I'm only going to hurt you very, _very_ badly,"

The way his voice sounded like was that of a lunatic, even it had both Agnes and Karin feel uneasy around him, Michael gave Karin another look and gesture her to do it.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"Stop it," Michael said.

The current passing through the man stopped and Michael force him to look as his eyes again, "I'll say it again, where is the princess?"

"Y-you can… crawl in a… ditch… and rot there!" The man panted.

"Karin," Michael simply said.

"AAAARRRGHHHMMMMMMHHHHHHHH,"

The man couldn't scream out loud as Michael lodged a dirty piece of cloth in his mouth but that didn't stop his muffled screaming, the other kidnappers started to become unsettled as their comrade started to smoke. Finally Michael finally told Karin to stop and the man's grip on the chair and he was panting heavily. Michael walked up to the kidnapper and asked the same question.

"I…I'd… rather die… th-than… tell you… anything!"

Michael's cold eyes locked with his and for a second a very dark idea popped in the back of Michael's mind. Michael stood up and walked away from the man, the man gave morbid chuckle thinking that Michael wouldn't call his bluff, he looked up and to his unfortunate luck the barrel of the gun was staring right at his face.

"You want to die so badly then be my guest,"

The kidnapper's head lurched backwards as crimson escaped from the back of his head; the kidnappers all looked away while Karin and Agnes merely flinched at the execution of a kidnapper.

"What are you doing?! He could have given us the information we need!" Agnes yelled at Michael.

"I know…" Michael said.

Agnes' gave a perplexed look at Michael's vague response, meanwhile Michael walked up to the corpse of a kidnapper; he pulled out his defibrillators and rubbed them together in a circular motion, once his gadget gave off two quick beeps he place them on the dead man's chest and applied an electric shock, the body convulsed at the sudden current flow and slowly but surely the man moved, with a groan the man mumbled something and finally everything came back to him.

"What!? I-I should be dead!" The man said.

"I know… but since I have these," Michael said waving the defibrillator pads. "You won't be dying anytime soon,"

The man looked at his eyes in fear; those weren't eyes that belonged to a soldier. They belong to a lunatic. Michael harshly grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at his eyes, "We could do this again and again since I can always bring you back to life and then I'll watch you slowly lose yourself, and when you finally can't take it anymore I won't kill you, I'll just be moving to your friends… now I'll ask one more time… where did you keep the princess?"

The kidnapper stayed silent, contemplating on whether he should tell him or not, Michael took this as a sign of denial and aimed at the man's head.

"Wait! I'll talk. I'll talk..."

Michael held the gun on his forehead and his finger was dangerously close to the trigger but he didn't pull as he waited for the man's answer. "The west forest… we took her to the west forest, we have camp there,"

The man lowered his head in defeat, the others to have the same idea afraid that they would bring the wrath of Michael on them.

Michael looked back at Agnes, "Agnes you're coming with me this will be a joint operation between the Spartan Corps and the Law Enforcement branch"

* * *

Helewys fell face first on her face and a frustrated groan escaped her mouth, Lisette and Juliana looked at the distressed woman with eyes that tell them that this has been going on for quite some time; it was supposed to be a simple tactic, walk up to Bryce and ask for help down at the shooting range, she would purposely mess up her stance so that Bryce would come close to her and help her fix said stance then she would 'accidentally' turn around to face Bryce, it would have scored points for her too. So where did it went wrong.

"Did it work?" Juliana asked nonchalantly.

"No," she said with a muffled sound, she turned around and looked up at the ceiling, "I don't understand where I went wrong, everything was doing fine, we were close so I wanna know where did I go wrong,"

"Maybe because you blew your fuse the moment he accidentally pulled your hair," Lisette said.

"I know right!? Seriously what's his problem, I keep my hair nice and fluffy and then he goes in and destroys it!" Helewys said, her sour mood suddenly turning into anger at the thought of Bryce pullin her beautiful hair.

"There's your problem," Lisette said while gesturing at her hair.

"What do you mean?"

"You care too much about too many things, he didn't even do it on purpose, also you need to calm down more often," Lisette lectured.

"Yeah, yeah whatever 'Mom'" Helewys' annoyed tone was not missed by the small woman in the group.

"Hey! Don't be like that to Lisette, we're trying to help you out here," Juliana said.

Helewys looked down at the small girl with a smug look, "That's a lot coming from a midget like you,"

A tick mark appeared on Juliana's forehead, she smiled though it was obvious that it wasn't a genuine smile if the slight twitching at the end of her mouth were any indication, "I think I can finally see why Bryce doesn't like you… I'm not even sure anyone will fall for you with that temper of yours,"

Helewys walked closer which made Juliana walk closer as well, Lisette gave a heavy sigh, already used to her squad mates' shenanigans, she could practically see sparks coming out from both women's eyes.

"You wanna take this outside kid?!"

"Sure! I'll take this outside, you purple gorilla!"

"Girls…" Lisette said.

The door leading to the barracks was suddenly opened and Lisette instinctively stood straight, "Sir!"

The moment the Juliana and Helewys stopped their bickering and stood straight as well while shouting 'Sir!' at the same time.

Michael gave a gesture that put them at ease. He looked at Lisette and spoke, "Lisette gather your team and meet me at my office the ASAP,"

"I would like to ask why sir?" Lisette asked.

"Today's your first mission; I'll debrief you when you get there,"

That was all Michael said before closing the door, the shocked look on the girls faces were present, Lisette shook her head, all signs of humour was gone and replaced by a serious face, "Juliana, find the Jaune and Bryce and tell them to meet at the armoury. Helewys help me with preparing our equipment,"

"Copy that Captain!," Juliana said before rushing out the door.

"I'll go get the guns," Helewys said.

"I'll get the Kevlar vests," Lisette said.

Both women left the room and ran straight to the armoury, this is not an exercise; this is Alpha Team's first mission. Lisette could only hope that they're ready.

* * *

 **Here's a new chapter my fellow readers! I was initially thinking about putting this whole thing in one chapter but then I realised that it might be too long for the chapter and I might miss out on some specific details if I finished it all in one go. on another note that whole thing with Michael being a behaviorist, I just wrote some random stuff so don't take it all seriously. I'm not an actual behaviorist.**

 **With that being said I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter is all about Alpha Team, Spartan Corps and saving Princess Henrietta.**

 **And with that I bid you all adieu!**

 **Peace~**


End file.
